The present invention relates to worktables and particularly to a worktable and viceclamp of general utility for accomplishing a variety of tasks such as repair and service of equipment and tools.
The prior art reveals a number of worktables or service stands intended for accommodating specific equipment in the course of repair or maintenance of the equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,729 discloses a service stand for lawn mowers including an angle iron frame for receiving and supporting the mower at its wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 1,349,633 discloses a radiator stand having a special clamp fitting for accommodating a radiator and positioning it vertically, horizontally, or in intermediate position as required for repair of the radiator. The patents to Siebert U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,683 and Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,147 disclose special features for engine stands and U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,612 shows an airplane engine stand with a rotatable supporting platform. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,980 discloses a support for small engines which can be rotated from horizontal to vertical.
In a machine shop or repair shop it is often necessary to repair or service a variety of equipment and tools such as lawnmowers, chain saws, weed wackers, power saws, sanders and so forth. As noted there are workstands available for specific equipment such as lawn mowers. However there is need for a worktable of general utility capable of receiving and holding a variety of tools and like for convenient repair and servicing. There is also need for a worktable equipped with a set of accessories such as vices and clamps for holding specific items of equipment and tools in suitable position for repair or servicing on the worktable.